Ryu Hayabusa: The Cold Ninja or Misunderstood Man?
by SarahBearX
Summary: Just some my thoughts and theories that I thought had to do with Ryu Hayabusa. I hope you enjoy this.


**Disclaimer: This is my thoughts on Ryu Hayabusa and his life. **

**Nothing more, nothing less. So, therefore I do not own him, **

**that honor belongs to Tecmo and Team Ninja. I also do not own Sneaker Pimps. I also did not make these quotes that you read. The random people who made them belong to themselves, and I just used them, because I like them.**

**Thoughts and other things...**

_Why is Hayabusa so cold? Many people want to know, and many people say that is the way of the Shinobi._

_Maybe. We all know that ninjas are supposed to be cold, calculating, and merciless killers. But yet the question remains:_

_Why did Ryu in Ninja Gaiden not kill Murai immediately after his betrayal of the Hayabusa Clan? (I'm assuming here that Ryu **did** kill him, albeit not immediately...) _

_Is Ryu not the ninja he's pegged as?_

_Is it something else? Could something in his childhood have affected him to make him the way we know him now? _

_I've learned another thing about Ryu Hayabusa. He has a philosophical outlook on life and would greatly take the time to reflect/meditate on it._

_In that sense, he reminds me a lot of Gen-Fu. I wouldn't be surprised if they both got together to meditate on life...whilst having sake... XD_

_He has a mutual understanding with nature and with himself. Ryu has a wisdom well beyond his twenty-three years of age. Many people think him unworthy of honor and unhonorable...but this is not true._

_Ryu is an honorable person in every sense of the word. But, he prefers to keep that little fact hidden from the spotlight. _

_He likes others to think he is not involved in many things, but again, this is NOT true. He is involved in many more things then people think. He is Hayate's best friend. In essence, if he is Hayate's best friend, then he must be involved someway within the Mugen-Tenshin Clan. He is the protector of Kasumi, even though Hayate is sending assassins after her. I mean the why the **fuck** would you ask your friend to **protect** your little sister, **when you send people to try and kill her?** ** IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! **_

_In the Third Dead Or Alive Tournament, Ryu steered clear of Ayane. Why? Maybe because he did not wish to inflict harm upon her? Also in the Second Dead Or Alive Tournament, Ryu tried to avoid fighting Jann Lee so he could get to the Tengu, Bankotsubo, before anyone else did. Upon reflecting, Ryu is immersed in many things and situations._

_In Dead Or Alive 3, the game, if you play the story mode with Ryu you will notice he says Nin. That literally means Patience, Preseverance, and Stealth. All the qualities of a good ninja. (Hayate also says this). His abilities include high speed, agility, damn good hand-to-hand combat, Sword slashing with The Dragon Sword, his spiritual abilites with Ninpo, along with his Dragon Lineage and his animal spirit guardian. (I have **no** clue what type of animal or species it would be...but common sense tells me it would be a dragon. Or a type of dragon.) _

_I bet if the people like Hayate, Helena, and Jann Lee, were all real, in real life they would safely assume that Hayabusa-san could not die. This is also wrong. Ryu is **not **immortal. But with is amazing super-human techniques and skills, many think **nothing** can kill him. **Wrong**. Hayabusa-san is still human, and therefore can be killed. I'm not saying that other people portray him as an immortal, but it would be wrong to do so...in sense, because he is not._

_When he is fighting, or going to be, like in the tournaments, Ryu immerses himself into the situation **fully**. He uses **everything **to his disposal. Including his _

_Izuna-Otoshi or the Izuna Drop for those of you not knowing what I'm talking about, and many other moves like his Tenrin-Kyaki, or his 360 Degree kick that I love using on DOA3...(I believe that's what it is called, if not, I'll find out and correct it.) Alas, Ryu has **many moves and abilities **to use to strike down an opponent._

_Why does Ryu have green eyes and not the traditional brown or auburn? Is he a half-blood? An illegitimate child? Was he an outcast in society like Ayane was becasue her mother was raped by Raidou? Was he an outcast solely because he has green eyes? Whatever happened to him as a child, we'll probably never know...Was he an abused child growing up? Is their a side to Ryu-Chan we haven't yet discovered? Does he like listening to music? Can he be intimate? Can he be like the others and relax? (More than likely when he's fishing and mountain climbing where everything is peaceful and tranquil). There **absoutely has to be more **to Ryu than we know now._

_Your probably wondering why the title is named **Ryu Hayabusa: The Cold Ninja...Or Misinterpreted Man? **Right? Well here's why..._

_We all know that ninjas can **not **show emotions, cause that makes them look weak...but is Hayabusa really as strong emotionally as he looks? Was it beat out of him at an early age?_

_Behind that mask of cold indifference, could he be emotionally frayed and fragile? Do the comments that the other competitors say to him really hurt him? _

_What if he just tries to hide it from everyone? And he fooled Hayate, his best friend? But the question is: Why **would** he be emotionally fragile to begin with? Previously, I said maybe something had happened to him in his childhood to make him this way. What if that's it? What if he was like Ayane and got made fun of from the other children with auburn or brown eyes? _

_**Theories:**_

_Could Ryu have found someone else? I mean after Aileen died or whatever, did Ryu ever find anyone else? What if he did? You notice that in DOA3, when you play as Hayabusa you have to fight Hayate before you reach Hajin Genra. Have you noticed that if Hayate wins he says: "You are not as tough as you thought you were," or something similar? My translation--- Hayate cares too much for Ryu, and doesn't want him to get hurt trying to fight. Could it be something **more? **I have no clue. It probably isn't. Have you noticed that if you win with Ryu he says: "Leave everything else to me," or something marginally close? My translation--- Ryu and Hayate are both best friends. But what if it was something more than it appears? What if they loved the other? What if they loved the other as a brother? Again, maybe Ryu doesn't want Hayate to get hurt and vice versa._

_Wherever is Ryu's mother and father? Did they die when Murai sold out the Hayabusa Clan to Doku? Or are they still in Japan and in hiding? But why would they be in hiding? Maybe because they thought that Doku would find them and kill them? I'm just grabbing at ideas here, they could be close, but I mostly think not. Is Ryu's father evil? Is his mother? shrugs I dunno._

_However did the Super Ninja meet Hayate? Was he fishing in a lake one day, and heard a noise and went to investigate? Did his father beat him **so badly **that he crawled to the lake and met Hayate who was there fishing himself? Is the lake the only thing seperating the Hayabusa Clan from the Mugen-Tenshin Clan? Is there even a lake? Fuck if I know. _

_Why did Ayane follow Ryu around in Ninja Gaiden? Was she there to help him herself, or did Hayate give her the order to follow him and make sure he was alright and wouldn't get hurt that much? Why, then, if she was on Hayate's orders did she give information? If she had the info, why didn't Ryu previously? Was he too pissed off and full of sorrow at his Clan's destruction, that he went off half-cocked and with half the intelligence? _

_Has Ryu ever gotten drunk? XD, I think he has. He probably was moping around one day, and Brad Wong offered him some sake or whatever. Ryu, full of sorrow and not really caring at the moment, nodded. And then he got drunk, and spouted off all about his troubles, worries, and sadness. And someone heard him and consoled him. YAY! ahem Anyway, thats, what I think._

_Why is Ryu's hair **so** damn long? Maybe because he likes it that way? Maybe he swore a vow to his dying mother that he wouldn't cut it, as it reminded him of her? Now, that we're talking about his hair, how in the **hell** does he keep it so straight and silky looking? I can do that, sometimes, but damn! I love when you play as Ryu on DOA3, and you go to circle around your opponent, his hair just flutters and follows him. I absoutely love that! Another thing: Hayabusa-san's hair is, maybe, a clan thing. All of the males in the clan could have had long hair like him, and he's decided to keep it that way for remembrance._

_I think whenever Hayabusa would laugh, his laugh would be deep and rich. A pleasant sound. That's just the impression I get._

_"I'm gonna do things my way, it's my way, my way or the highway." Hayabusa's personal quote. Just kidding. I was listening to Limp Bizkit's My Way song, and had an inspiriation to type that particular line. The real quotes are below._

_I think Ryu's personal quote(s) would be: _

_Truth, justice, honor...none of that's worth shit. What matters is people, and people aren't honest or just or honorable. They're petty and they're angry and they're afraid, and all anyone really wants, deep down, is to be wanted. And what's truth to that? _

**-M. Clark**

_Oderint, dum metuant. -- Let them hate, so long as they fear. _

**-Accius**

_A man who is a master of patience is master of everything else. _

**-George Savile, Marquis of Halifax**

_You may have to fight a battle more than once to win it. _

**-Margaret Thatcher**

_-those who fail to learn the past are doomed to repeat it, those who fail to learn it correctly are simply doomed- _

_"Everything has a beginning and an end. Life is just a cycle of starts and stops. There are ends we don't desire, but they're inevitable, we have to face them. It's what being human is all about."  
_**-Jet Black, Cowboy Bebop**

_Love is just a Bloodsport_.

**-Sneaker Pimps **

And That's All of It!

Please note that this is **not YAOI**...it is just thoughts from **ME**, and I don't think many people agree with me, but that's why God made me a voice and hands to type to say what I want. So please, no flames about the part about Ryu and Hayate being together. Because as you note, I said that it more than likely wasn't going to happen. If I get flamed, you'll be hearing from me in a private email, so I wouldn't if you know what's good for you. Thank you for reading.


End file.
